She's Taken
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: Drew and Adam have the house to themselves and each get to invite over a friend. What happens when Eli and KC meet for the first time and KC mentions he used to date Clare Edwards? Better yet, what happens when Clare shows up?  ONE-SHOT


**Author's Note: I was working on another story called "A New Misfit", but I deleted it. Sorry, I just wasn't feeling it anymore and the storyline was going nowhere. **

**This is a [ONE-SHOT] I came up with last night. HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**Oh and PS, Clare might seem a little bit of OOC.**

**

* * *

**

It was the night after Christmas and the Torres boys were going to have the house all to themselves. Their father had a late Christmas party to attend to at work and his wife was going to accompany him. They allowed the boys to each invite a friend over and hangout until they got back. Of course, the boys didn't need to be told twice. They both jogged up to their room and each boy invited over their best friend from school. Adam dialed Eli, while Drew dialed KC. They told each friend that their parents were gone for the night and they were in desperate need of a hang session.

"So, your friend coming over?" Drew asked after hanging up with KC.

"Yeah, Eli is on his way. What about yours?" Adam replied.

"Same. KC's on his way too." Drew answered.

"Alright, so what are we going to be doing? We have a whole night to do absolutely nothing." Adam said.

"I have no idea. Hopefully KC and Eli get along so there is no tension in the room." Drew chuckled.

"I know." Adam agreed. "We all know how Eli tends to be a loner."

Drew ruffled his brother's hair while they descended down the stairs. Since it was only them and no adults to cook for them, the boys started to pull out food from the cabinets and throw anything together. Adam ended up making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, while Drew was searching for chips. During their hunt for more edible food, the doorbell rang. Adam rushed to answer it and left Drew to continue the search. Adam opened the door to a grinning Eli.

"Did someone order pizza?" Eli joked.

"Dude, you're a flippin' life saver!" Adam patted Eli on the back. "Come on, set them on the table."

Eli walked in and set down the pizzas on the kitchen table. Drew turned around and smiled brightly, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Whoa! Did Hearse driving, Emo boy actually do something nice for once?" Drew joked.

"Har-Har, pretty boy. I figured we'd need food." Eli poked at the PB&J sandwiches Adam had made earlier.

"Awe, I'm so honored that you think I'm pretty." Drew mocked in a girly voice.

Eli smiled at the friendly banter him and Drew were having. It was nice to have more than one guy friend. Being Adam's brother, Drew and Eli hit it off as friends after the bonfire of _Gracie's_ clothing. Adam walked in to find Eli in a headlock and Drew messing up his hair.

"It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who can't fight off Drew." Adam chuckled.

"He's got quick reflexes!" Eli choked out.

The doorbell rang again for the second time that night. This time, Adam stayed put while Drew released Eli and sprang to answer the door. Drew opened the door and there stood his guest for the night, KC. He led him to the kitchen to where the other two boys were still at. Eli was pulling out plates for everyone to eat on, while Adam was filling up glasses with ice and pouring their drinks. Drew took it upon himself to introduce KC to Eli.

"KC, that's Eli." Drew pointed at Eli. "Eli, this is KC."

The boys nodded their _'hellos'_ to each other, not bothering to utter a single syllable.

"Okay, well now that that introduction is out of the way. Let's eat!" Drew spoke up.

The guys all grabbed a plate and threw two pieces of pizza on their plate. Each grabbed a glass of soda and walked into the living room. KC sat in the beige recliner, while Eli and Drew took up the long couch, each boy at either end. Adam didn't wanna feel crowded, so he set his plate and drink on the coffee table and sat on the floor. The guys ate in silence as they watched the ending to _Transformers._

As each boy finished their food, they set their plate and glass on the coffee table and continued to watch TV. The movie soon ended and Adam started to flip through the channels, trying to find something worth watching. Nothing was coming up, so he left it on MTV2. _Headbanger's Ball _was on, so he figured they'd watch music videos until someone started talking or found something else to do. After about 20 minutes worth of videos, KC started chatting up Drew.

"Hey man, what's going on with you and Jess?" KC grinned.

"Nothing yet." Drew answered. "She doesn't like to fool around too much."

"Yeah, that's how Jenna started out." KC chuckled. "And look how well that ended up."

Drew snorted, "Yeah, well, you should've payed attention in Sex-Ed. Condoms usually come in handy, bro."

Adam wasn't in the mood to hear talk of fooling around or condoms. He quickly stood up and started to clear the coffee table. Apparently Eli felt the same way because, he too, started to clean up with Adam. Eli rolled his eyes and shook his head, while Adam laughed. Eli and Adam were two of the most respectable guys at Degrassi. They weren't the type of guys to sit there and talk about their personal lives in front of people they didn't really trust.

As Eli set the glasses and plates in the sink, Adam ran upstairs to retrieve a deck of playing cards. When he came back down, they both returned to the living room and sat on the floor by the coffee table. Drew and KC were still gossiping like girls, so they decided to play a game of _Speed. _Adam won the first round, but then Eli won the next three.

In the middle of the fourth game, KC mentioned something that caught Eli's attention.

"I used to date this girl last year. She was cute back then, but now, damn! She's smoking hot." KC sighed thinking of the past.

"Really? What's her name?" Drew questioned, a smile forming on his lips.

"Clare. Clare Edwards." KC grinned.

Eli's head jerked up a bit and Adam was trying his best to hold in his laughter. Drew's smiled faltered a bit because now that he was friends with Eli, he knew that Eli and Clare were dating. KC was oblivious to everyone in room while he reminisced of the past.

"Come to think of it, I don't even remember why I broke up with her." KC said.

"Dude, let it go. Just stop right there." Drew stated, trying to shut up KC.

KC didn't get the hint and continued talking. "Oh yeah. It was because of her purity ring. She wouldn't even let me comp a feel, then Jenna came along. If Jenna wasn't pregnant, I'd definitely hook back up with Clare."

Drew shook his head, knowing that something was about to go down in their living room now.

"You know, there are other things to do with a girl that doesn't involve sex." Eli chimed in. "Maybe if you would've known that before, your girl wouldn't be knocked up right now."

KC snorted. "Dude, no-one was talking to you. Besides, this is an A, B conversation. Why don't you C your way out of it."

"Really? You're using third grade comebacks on me." Eli chuckled. "What a douchebag."

"Hey Eli!" Adam shrieked, jumping up. "Why don't we get some more of that pizza."

Adam's little attempt to break up the argument worked. Eli dropped his cards on the coffee table and started to follow Adam towards the kitchen.

"Dude's probably still a virgin." KC muttered.

Drew silently chuckled, knowing that Eli heard what KC said.

"You know what, actually I'm not a virgin, but you don't need to know of my past." Eli walked back into the living room.

"What the hell you jumping down my throat for then? Haven't had a nice lay since you entered Degrassi?" KC grinned, trying to piss off Eli even more.

"I actually have a girlfriend who, unlike all the sleezy girls around here, wears a purity ring. I'm in no rush." Eli smirked.

"Been there, done that." KC scoffed. "Trust me, you won't last long. You'll end up leaving her."

Eli was about to respond, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Eli sat back down on his side of the couch, while Adam went to see who was at the door. As Adam opened the door, he was shocked to see Clare standing there.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Sorry, I should've called first." Clare replied. "My parents went out for the night. Is it okay if I hang out with you and Drew for a bit?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Adam grinned.

Adam let Clare in and as she took off her shoes and jacket to hang up, he ran into the living room and plopped himself between Eli and Drew.

"Things are about to get interesting." Adam whispered to Drew.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Drew whispered back.

"Just watch." Adam chuckled.

KC and Eli were having a stare off with each other when they heard a feminine voice speak up.

"Adam, why didn't tell me it was guys night?" Clare squeaked.

"Question never came up?" Adam feigned innocence.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" KC looked surprised.

"Hi to you too, KC. And I just thought I'd spend some time with my friends." Clare nodded towards the boys on the couch.

"Oh, I didn't know you were friends with them." KC muttered.

"Yeah, well no need to keep tabs on your ex-girlfriend when your new girlfriend is pregnant." Clare retorted.

Eli smiled brightly. He loved when Clare's feisty side came out. When he had first met her, she was always bottling up her emotions and now, she let them proudly show.

"Anyway, Clare. Come on, take a seat." Eli smirked.

"And where do you suppose I sit?" Clare tore her gaze away from KC only to be met with a pair of hazel eyes from the couch.

"Santa's lap." Eli laughed as he patted his legs.

KC rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Oh please, sitting on a guys lap is practically a sin to Saint Clare."

"If that's a sin, then what would you call what we did last night?" Eli wiggled his eyebrows.

Adam and Drew, not being able to hold back any longer, burst into a fit of laughter. Clare strutted over to Eli and sat in his lap with her back against the armrest of the couch and her feet in Adam's lap.

"_Nothing_ happened last night." Clare defended herself, smacking Eli on the shoulder.

"Wait a second." KC stood up. "You're dating him now?"

"Yeah, I am." Clare smiled, while snuggling into Eli's chest.

Eli brought his arm up and placed it around Clare. "Sorry, _bro, _but this girl is taken."

Clare was confused, but then thought it'd be best if she didn't ask about that last statement.

KC clenched his jaw shut and looked around at everyone. Eli was proudly smirking with his arm around Clare. Drew and Adam were still in the middle of laughing and Clare was looking through her phone, not paying attention to the guys. KC rolled his eyes, walked out of the living room and out the front door. Eli soon joined in on the laughter.

"Do I even wanna know what all that was about?" Clare finally caved.

"No. No you don't." Adam said in between laughs.

* * *

**Personally, I loved this [ONE-SHOT] of mine. Hopefully, you did too! Let me know in a review, please.**


End file.
